


Snorgles for a Surprised Randy

by AHS



Series: Sick Randy [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part three (last one) of the Sick Randy series.  Knock-knock, who's there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snorgles for a Surprised Randy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I made this up.

 

"Hey!"

"That's better."

"What?"

"You sound good. And finally like you might actually want to talk to me."

"I always do, dumbass. What's up?"

"And you're home, which is important."

"Okay. Why, is my cell turned off?"

"You're in for the night?"

"… _Yes_ … Why?"

*knock-knock-kno-kno-knock*

"…Are you-? Seriously??"

"Pathetically leaning on your door right now? Yeah."

*running*

"Before you open-"

"Right, move so you don't fall inside."

"Moving. But, I should warn you…"

*opening*

"Hi."

"Gale… you look…"

"I was afraid of that. I'll be at the Super 8."

"Hang up your phone and get in here… You're a beautiful sight. You just look a little… run-down. You okay? Sit."

"You know how sometimes just traveling can make you sick?"

"Yeah. Sitting on the plane, you can feel germs gathering and percolating in your throat… _Oh._ "

"You might want to step back. You just got your germs gone. Fuck, if I had to surprise you, why couldn't I send the FTD _Brighten Your Day Bed Tray_? It has almond butter cookies… and crosswords. Pretty sweet."

"Instead you brought me SARS."

"Shit."

"I'm kidding! I'm so happy to see you!"

"Don't hug- Okay, hug. But hold your breath."

*tackling* "Fuck that." *kissing*

"…mmh… Rand, germs percolating in my throat? You sure sticking your tongue down there is what you wanna do?"

"Yes."

"…You do know your own mind."

"And your body."

"Suddenly I'm feeling better."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm good. The sick hasn't fully kicked in yet. I'll probably feel like hell tomorrow."

"Well, for now, let's concentrate on feeling _good_."

"I'm willing to give the snorgling a shot. Not to be confused with snorkeling."

"Eric Massa reference. Nice, Gale. Way to get me hot."

"You mean you don't want to have a tickle fight?"

"Maybe… I've missed you."

"Missed you, too." *kissing* "Rand, are you sure-?"

"I haven't seen you in months. I'll swig Dayquil and be happy about it."

"Fucking sweet talker. I may cry."


End file.
